Summer
by Oneshot Agency
Summary: Three reasons why Annabeth loves the summer. Rated T for mild suggestive themes. One-shot.


Annabeth loves the summer for multiple reasons.

One is the weather. Growing up in California affected Annabeth in more places than she'd like to admit. She loves the heat and sun. In Camp Half-Blood, the sun is usually shining with the occasional thunderstorm from Zeus that gets her out of her day's activities. The water is warm so she can enjoy a nice, refreshing swim after training.

The second is the most obvious: she's at Camp with her family. While she has gotten on better terms with her biological family, the Athena Cabin will alway be her real and most favorite home to be at. The smells of old books and paper, and the sounds of pencils scratching away at paper are beautiful to her senses. It always gave her a sense of peace, like she didn't have to fall asleep clutching a dagger. Also at this place, she can openingly have a dagger and speak Demigod Slang ("What the Hades?") without getting weird looks. She can hack a dummy to shreds whenever she wanted and a beach was a mere walk away.

The third reason is one she doesn't like to say out loud. It's one of her guilty pleasures, for the lack of better words. The third reason is that it's really hot.

While this might not sound very exciting for most people, hot weather is always good news for Annabeth. Hot weather means that her boyfriend will get hot as well. And when her ADHD, spontaneous boyfriend gets hot, he pulls his shirt off without thinking.

He tends to do it a lot when they're sparing. Half way through, he'll pause and pull his shirt over his head, claiming that he's hot.

Damn straight you are, Annabeth thinks every time.

As they continued to fight, Annabeth can't help but be distracted by the way the thin layer of sweat makes his torso shine or the way his muscles flex as he aims a jab at her chest. Of course she'd parry it away but only at the last second. He would usually win eventually but only because she got distracted by the way the sun glinted off of his abs.

Is it pathetic that Annabeth uses the heat as an excuse to see her boyfriend shirtless? In her mind, if you have a boyfriend as hot as Percy Jackson, everyone will be happy to see the shirt come off. That way she doesn't feel bad.

Percy knows of this guilty pleasure. At first, he did it because he really _was_ hot (it was 99 degrees) and a shirt wasn't helping so why did it matter? Most people have seen him without pants anyway (a lot can happen in battle, long story) so he didn't see a problem.

He called time-out and pulled his already soaking shirt off and threw it to the side. They continued the fight normally but Percy saw Annabeth's eyes.

That was one thing Percy enjoyed doing: watching Annabeth's eyes during battle, the way they lit up when she got a good hit or the concentration when trying to find his weaknesses. Percy found that usually she would look at his feet, his shoulders, his sword, and sometimes she would seek a glance at his face, smiling if they caught each other's glances.

But this time she was not looking in those places. At least, she would try too but her eyes seemed to float somewhere else.

At first, Percy was confused, wondering if she had cut him across the chest. He checked quickly to find nothing. Why would she be staring at him?

A smug grin made it's way across his face once he realized. _She was checking him out in battle._

From that moment on, Percy made sure to flex a little extra every time they fought, and maybe pull his shirt off a little slower than usual. Nothing beat the look that would come across Annabeth's face that she thought she hid well, but her boyfriend saw every time.

But in the end, even though Percy won the fight, Annabeth was the real winner.

* * *

 **;)**

 **Wrote this at least two years ago on my phone, so it might be time to post it. Might be the shortest thing I've ever written but whatever, sue me. Annabeth is a little out of character but everyone's got to fawn over their SO at some point, right?**

 **Sorry for spelling errors, blah blah blah.**


End file.
